The National Resource for Biomedical Supercomputing (NRBSC) will perform and enable leading edge biomedical research, training, and dissemination based on high performance computing and communications. To achieve this goal we will: -Play a leading role in Core and Collaborative research focused on: -spatially realistic cell modeling based on Monte Carlo algorithms -molecular modeling based on polarizable force fields and hybrid quantum mechanical/molecular mechanical algorithms -shared visualization, manipulation, and analysis of massive volumetric datasets -Promote multidisciplinary biological and computational expertise in the nation's biomedical research community through: -a proven outstanding training program focused on our primary research areas -state-of-the-art web gateways to the NRBSC and primary software packages under development at the NRBSC (MCell, DReAMM, PSC-VB, DYNAMO) -a state-of-the-art open software licensing and distribution mechanism tailored to the needs of complex scientific codes and developers working in an academic setting -innovative, integrated educational tools designed for broad audiences and based on state-of-the-art web development tools The NRBSC is hosted by the Pittsburgh Supercomputing Center, a leading national resource for academic supercomputing. The NRBSC thus is uniquely qualified to advance the nation's progress in biomedical research through high performance computing. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]